


Shifting Allegiances

by R_Armchair



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Sex, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Armchair/pseuds/R_Armchair
Summary: Talos has concerns about his wife’s infidelity.  He comes to Carol for advice.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Talos
Kudos: 19





	Shifting Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification, Talos is inherently male. No matter whose form he’s taking, he will to be refered to by name and he will use masculine pronouns.
> 
> Just in case things get a little muddled ;)

The hurried steps must have belonged to Talos.He was the only person who tended to scurry around Mar-Vell’s ship, ready at any second for an unknown threat to jump out at him.Since Carol lived on the far end, nearest the cooling system, he traveled in an even more panicked manner.

She preferred to live away from the Skrulls.Everyone but Talos and his family looked at her with questioning eyes.Despite changing her colors, she wore the uniform of their enemies.So be it.A perk to living by the cooling system was not boiling everyone alive.She found that after unleashing her full power, sometimes she radiated heat beyond her control.Someone might hand her a cup of a coffee but the contents would immediately evaporate.

Within the past months she had garnered some control, but the privacy didn’t hurt.The only person to ever seek her out was Talos, so she was curious as to why he’d stopped.His footsteps had approached the door, paced briefly, and then ceased.

“It’s open,” she said.

Talos entered the cabin cautiously, searching for anyone who might be listening.There was a nervous twitch to his lip and a sullenness that darkened his eyes.

“What’s up?”

“Are we alone?” he asked, closing the door behind him.

“When am I not?”She took in his posture, shoulders hunched in an effort to shrink into himself.He was not in the mood for her teasing.“Hey, I’m sorry, what’s going on?”She ran her hand along the length of his arm; he finally straightened.

“Soren took a lover.”

“Right now?” Carol cocked her head and raised an eyebrow in confusion.The woman had practically clung to her husband’s side since his return.

“During our separation.I’d suspected something, given how he fawns over her.”

“That doesn’t mean she cheated.”She stroked his face, letting her fingers glide over the ridges of his cheek and chin.

“I caught them yesterday.”He closed his eyes, resigned to the truth.

“Fucking?Jesus.”

“No. Not ‘fucking.’They were were speaking in whispers, making it clear that things were over.When I confronted her, she admitted to the indiscretions.”He opened his eyes, but refused to look at Carol.“I spent the evening into the morning tweaking the engine.Distracting myself.But now that I know... I can’t un-know.”

“God, Talos.I’m sorry.”She slipped against him, weaving her arms around his back, finishing in a hug.Quietly, she stayed there, her chin on his shoulder, cheek to cheek.Then she pulled back.“Call me insensitive, but you were gone for years.You’re telling me you didn’t ‘take a lover’ once in a while.”

Talos made an animalistic growl that emanated from somewhere in his chest.“Absolutely not.You sound just like her.”

His purple glare practically bit into Carol’s skin it was so harsh.At least he was past the listlessness of earlier.

“They were trapped for years, and they had no way of knowing you were coming for them.Half of the people on this ship have lost their partners.How was she supposed to know you’d make it? Sometimes you just gotta do what makes life worth living.”

“Do not take her side on this.You are _my_ friend.You will side with _me_.”

“She loves you; she’s sorry.Get over yourself.”

Talos’ skin shifted and warped.The colors bubbled and changed.Soon enough, he was standing before Carol in her own form.He strode angrily around the room.

“The hell are you doing?”Crossing her arms, she blocked the exit.

Talos breathed in short, angry breaths through his nose.“Trying to see your side.Something you refused to do for me.”Grimacing, he rubbed at his forehead, compiling all of Carol’s recent thoughts.Even the ones that had flitted by unnoticed.Those she did her best to ignore.

“You have no right to do that.”She shoved at his chest, but he caught her hand.When she looked up at him, she was reminded of what he’d once said.All Skrulls had the ability to shapeshift, but doing it well was an entirely different matter.

She’d seen her reflection once before.Norex, Talos’ second-in-command, had copied her during his sacrifice.He’d been exact in his replica.Talos had not.His hair shined in perfectly shaped waves around his shoulders.His brown eyes were luminous.His skin dewy.Every contour had been honed to its highest potential.He had created a replica so stunning that no one would question that it couldn’t be Carol.They’d be too awestruck.

Talos saw the inherent beauty in all things, and from therein he crafted.She used her free hand to brush the stray lock of hair that always fell in her face away from his.He was capable of _this_ , and Maria had asked him to become a filing cabinet.

Carol lurched forward, pressing her lips to his before he could say no.His tongue slid into her mouth, pressing against her teeth.Slackening her jaw, she relaxed enough for him to have room.She groaned, a bit giddy, when his hands worked their way to her neck and back.He fingered her hair and pulled her against him, pushing his pelvis to hers.There was no overt way for her to sense his arousal, but she angled her thigh into his crotch.She thrust with her hips, and each time he grunted and bit down on her tongue.

Backing him up against the wall, she was able to situate herself better.She ground hard against his upper thigh, letting the sensation seep beneath her jeans.She hadn’t put underwear on this morning, so by definition, neither had Talos.The hard seam of the denim would put pressure on his clitoris if she could maneuver the fabric between his labia.

Carol stopped focusing on her own body so that she could adjust Talos’.She shoved her hand between his legs, over the denim.With two fingers, she worked the seam back and forth until it rode upward.He cried out, unaware of just how sensitive the organ was.Knowing she had found it, Carol let go and moved her leg back in place.Her hand now free, she redirected her attention to his breasts.His nipples were hard against his loose fitting T-shirt.

He continued to make noise, but Carol smothered his mouth with hers, eating his sounds.She could tell he wasn’t going to last long.His hands clawed into her clothing, his lips messily searched hers, his pelvis ground against hers.When she knew the moment was about to arrive, she broke their kiss.Talos tried to reconnect with her, but she shook her head and grinned.Then she shoved her hand beneath his waist band.

She took his clitoris between her fingers and furiously rubbed up and down.

Talos came.

He slid farther down the wall, clutching at Carol’s forearm, refusing to let her stop.His teeth chattered; his legs shook.He unleashed a groan that she didn’t know was capable of coming from her body.When he let go of her arm, he dropped to the floor, no longer supported.When she licked the slickness off her fingers, he glanced away, somewhat embarrassed her action.

“It’s not like I haven’t tasted it before,” she said, shrugging.

“I haven’t.”He smirked at her, climbing into a kneeling position.“Get on the bed.”

“We’re doing that?”She smiled and shook her head, a little delighted.“Fine by me.”She unzipped her jeans and let them drop to the floor.With a flourish, she kicked them off.They fell with a heavy thump on the far side of the room. 

Talos crawled after her, still exhausted.

“You done this before?” Carol flopped onto the edge of the bed, her legs overhanging.

“No.”Talos tapped his head.“But humans like it enough to think about it.Frequently.”He laughed a strangely patient laugh.“Your idea of Skrull anatomy is almost entirely wrong.”

Carol propped herself on her elbows to look at him.

“When you pictured Soren ‘fucking.’”He ran his hands up her stomach, pushing back her shirt.“That’s not how we do it.”He found her nipple and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger.“I mean you got some right.”He kissed from her bellybutton downward.“We’re both naked.But that’s the only similarity.”

“Oh, fuck,” Carol finally murmured when Talos began licking between her labial folds.“You did this on purpose.”

He hummed what must have been an affirmative response.The vibrations made Carol squirm in place.She hooked her legs over his shoulders, but he gently moved them away.He grabbed at her feet, signaling for her to bend her knees.He continued to lick and suck while she scooted further back on the bed.With her legs up, he was able to push against her inner thighs.She was now open to him, allowing him to insert his fingers into her cunt and lap at her clit.She writhed back and forth, worried only briefly that she might break his nose with her pelvic bone.Her thrashing grew wilder, but unlike him, she remained quiet.Only soft gasps were audible beyond the creaking of the bedsprings.

He stopped.

“The fuck is wrong with you?I was almost there.”She bolted upright and glared at him.

He cocked his head and grinned mischievously. “Close your eyes.”

“Why?So you can pull a disappearing act?”

He laughed, and Carol thought maybe, that’s why her laugh pissed people off.She couldn’t tell whether he was sincere or sarcastic.He then lightly pecked her thigh as a symbol of trust.“You do not have a penis.”He waved his hand in front of his body.“I want to try fucking you.The way I’ve seen it in people’s memories.But I’ve only been a few male humans.”There was blush coloring his face, new and different from the flush of sex.

“I don’t mind.I want to see you.”She smoothed his hair away from his face.

He arose from the floor.Straps of color wrapped around his skin.His hair shortened while his limbs lengthened.His complexion paled and Carol’s mirror no longer stood before her.Talos was now a middle aged man.He hadn’t bothered with clothes, so she could see he was of average physique.

“That was you chasing us in the bunker?”Carol asked with a laugh.

He nodded as he tentatively crawled onto the bed with her.“Even I know Keller’s not humanity’s best.”His hands were large and rough as they lifted her shirt over her head.“I wish I’d picked a few more bodies while I was down there.”

“Naw, this is good.”Carol touched the curly grey hairs on his chest.“You’re handsome no matter what you look like it.”

She tucked her face into his neck, trying to suppress her giggles of realization.It wasn’t that Talos _made_ things beautiful.It was that he _was_ beautiful.No vessel could contain that.She’d found him less threatening than the other Skrull, but she’d never equated that with him being more handsome than the others.

She was attracted to him, green skin and all.“Kiss me.”

The hums of pleasure he made were different now.Lower.He tasted different too, minty, like freshly brushed teeth.When she breathed in, she could smell the sandalwood of his cologne warming on his pulse points.His five o’clock shadow scratched at her collar bone when he sucked on her neck.

She’d almost forgotten what their goal was until his hand slipped between her legs.His untrimmed fingernails scraped at the delicate flesh.The hardened length of his cock rubbed against her hipbone.She reached down and took it in hand.

He grunted, arching his back and lifting away from her.

“That feel good?” she whispered before nipping at his throat.

“Feels different.”

“Good different?”She frowned, concerned that she was doing something wrong.She’d never had sex with a shapeshifter before.For all she knew, his new dick could actually be a reassembled internal organ.However, he’d responded normally when he’d been a woman.

“Just different.”He smiled at her, making sure to resume petting her cunt.

“Clit has more nerve endings,” she said, barely getting out the words between pants.

“Makes sense,” he said with a nod.“Do you mind if I put it in now?”

“Please, dear god yes,” she muttered.

Lifting her hips, she made the position easier for him to enter.Her entire body tensed as he worked his dick into her body.With each notched push, her toes curled and her nails ripped at the sheets.Out of all the human men he could have chosen, she was lucky he’d picked one with a huge cock.Finally they were flush, body to body.

“What about now?” she asked.“How’s human sex?”

“I get...” He pulled up and then thrust back into her.She curved into him, groaning loudly.“...why they can’t stop thinking about it.”

The talking ended there.Carefully he thrust against Carol, taking into account her every sound and gesture.She left shallow scratches on his neck from when she needed his kisses.He left bruises on her waist from gripping firmly and needing her to match his motions.She half expected him to finish early.He was an old man and he hadn’t held out very long the first time.Thankfully he kept going.

She ended up orgasming first, legs clenched around the backs of his.She let herself scream that same howl he’d unleashed earlier.Even though her body went limp, he continued pushing into her until his body shuddered.He slumped down, his chest taking shallow breaths against hers.

Now would be the time for one of them to get up, to say something.All Carol did was relax and hold him in a loose hug.Then she rolled him off her so they could both lie on their sides.He hadn’t slept that night, and his exhaustion was finally catching up with him.She combed at his grey hair, massaging his scalp with her fingers.No more coaxing was necessary; he fell asleep.

* * *

By the time he woke up, covered in a blanket, Carol had already gone about her business for the day.She was showered, dressed, and clearly full by the belch she urged out with a fist to the chest.

“What time is it?” Talos asked, reaching for glasses he hadn’t created.Realizing they weren’t there, he rubbed his eyes and sat up.The sheet slipped down his front, but still covered his bottom half.

Carol glided across the room, carrying a fresh cup of coffee.He eagerly took it from her.When she sat on the bed next to him, she leaned over and fixed his bedhead.“It’s tomorrow, big guy.”

He glanced around the room in a panic, searching for clothes that also didn’t exist.“Soren is going to kill me.That’s two nights in a row.”

Carol placed her hand over his to calm him.“She’s not going to kill you.I talked to her.”

“You did what?” 

The coffee dribbled over the edge of the mug and splashed into their laps.She evaporated it before it burned either of them.

“I’m not an idiot.I didn’t tell her what we did.Just that you spent yesterday in the engine room, which the security system can verify.Afterward you were upset, so you came to see me.Then, you passed out from stress.”

He tapped his shoulder to hers and smiled.“I don’t know what I’d do with out you.”

She wiggled her eyebrows and leapt off the bed.“Don’t know, don’t care.But you better get outta here.Soren’s making your favorite food for lunch.”She made a nonsensical wave of her hand, and turned away from him.

In one fluid movement, Talos stood up and shifted back to his usual form.The sheets slipped off his black overcoat.

“Tell me what to do.”

“Nothing _to_ do.”She shrugged, messing with something on her desk.“You settled the score.”

“Carol?” he asked, before slipping his arms around her waist from behind.“Things are not settled.She took a lover when she had no choice.We were apart.She was lonely.She was heartbroken.She was desperate.”His chin rested on shoulder.“I took you...” He kissed the side of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. “...because I wanted you.”

He spun her, so that he could press his forehead to hers.She’d seen him do it when he’d reunited with Soren.She’d thought it was just a normal sign of affection, especially when he’d then done it with his daughter.The gesture was more than that.It was far more intimate.She could practically feel _him_ through it.She rubbed her cheek to his, feeling each side of his face, needing to be closer.This was what kissing felt like for the Skrulls.A fatherly kiss for his daughter, a loving kiss for his wife, and a passionate kiss for his lover.

“Next time, you show me how _you_ do it.”

She tried to give him a human kiss, but the sharp blades of his teeth sliced at her tongue.Closing their mouths, they opted for something more chaste.

“We can try.” He leaned away.“If you want,” he added.

There was hesitation again.He was asking her to be the other woman in his marriage.Soren would always come first.He’d fought a losing battle to return to her side.There was no place for Carol.

She nodded, touching her forehead to his.“I wanted you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on ongoing projects. Instead... I wrote this.


End file.
